


山系列1：露营

by Kackia



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom, 瞳耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kackia/pseuds/Kackia





	山系列1：露营

展耀不知道自己是哪根神经搭错线会同意跟他们一起来，原本穿越这片山脉需要5天，走到中途天空迅速阴沉下来，来了场暴雨，一组人紧忙搭好帐篷躲雨。

“你们来之前都不查天气情况？”展耀咕哝了一句，擦完头发的毛巾随手放到一边，白羽瞳坐在他身旁，身上的雨水还没干，胳膊肘贴着展耀的大腿，天气闷热，狭小的帐篷中皮肤之间的相触超出界限地黏，展耀把腿往旁边移了移，雨水接连不断地打上帆布发出啪嗒嗒地声响，不远处另一个帐篷中的女生们聊天聊得正欢。

“你能听见她们在说什么吗？”白羽瞳问。

“听不到。”展耀回答，湿热的空气令人烦躁，语气也变得不太耐烦。白羽瞳左右看了一眼，抬手准备彻底拉上帐篷拉链，展耀抓住他手问他做什么，白羽瞳问你觉得呢？动作停到了一半。展耀感觉心脏挤到了嗓门眼跳动，他的喉结动了一下：“开一点吧，透透气。”

白羽瞳无所谓地耸耸肩，坐了回去，胳膊搭在膝盖上，手指静静地敲着膝盖，盯着展耀，展耀被他盯得有些不自在，这不自在的主要来源是——白羽瞳在两个月前对展耀告了白，而展耀也答应了，于是他们成了情侣，只是除了一次被打断的接吻外，他们的关系维持得和以前没什么区别。

“这样可不行！”有次在公共课上白羽瞳突然站起来喊道，接连他坐了下来，认真严肃地盯着旁边的展耀，“我们去旅行吧。”

“啊？”展耀不太理解。

“哎哎，你们去哪啊，带我们一个。”后边的女生们探头过来。展耀这才发现刚才白羽瞳那一喊整个教室都停下来看着他两了，白羽瞳瞪着眼睛，“那哪行啊！我可是准备和我媳……”展耀一听到那个媳字，立刻反应过来，把白羽瞳的嘴使劲捂上。

他虽然没在乎和白羽瞳把关系公开，但在众目睽睽下公开还是算了吧，展耀可不想第二天被刊上校园八卦首页，之后他们就有了这场旅游，本来展耀以为这就是场普普通通的结伴旅游，直到昨天展耀在收拾东西的时候不小心翻到白羽瞳包里那一堆安全套。

“……………”  
这就是展耀坚决不让白羽瞳拉上帐篷的理由。前几天女生帐篷离得近，今天女生搭得远，帐篷一拉上，那可说不准白羽瞳要干什么，……，但没拉这帐篷也没怎么样，白羽瞳现在看他的眼神就像一头狼巴巴地看着一只羊。

但白羽瞳最终也没做什么，展耀舒了一口气的同时也微微感到有点失落，雨一直下到天黑才停止，几个人搭起火煮速食粥，其中一位女生被淋感冒头有点晕，半靠在白羽瞳胳膊上，展耀看在眼里。

“哇！展帅哥，你在做什么啊？？？”

展耀才发现自己一个不注意往粥里撒了小半瓶盐，当晚那粥废了，几人啃压缩饼干填肚子，围着篝火谈起灵异事件。

“我现在讲得跟这片山有关，在上来之前啊，我从底下的村民那听到说这里住着山神，如果触犯了山神，山神就会把冒犯者囚禁在这里，永远走不出去…”

展耀听得兴致恹恹，抬眼看到对面的白羽瞳嚼着饼干嘴角带笑看着他，夜晚他们钻进帐篷，安安分分准备入睡，在快进入梦乡的时候展耀听到有人靠近他右耳喊：“猫儿。”那声音来自白羽瞳，他翻过身问干嘛？睁开眼才想起白羽瞳睡在左侧，展耀身体定住一时没反应过来，直到面前的帆布忽然在外被什么砸了一下他才挺起身喊醒了白羽瞳，白羽瞳迷迷糊糊揉着眼睛问怎么了，展耀说外面有东西，白羽瞳准备拉开拉链看一下，展耀把他拉住，“还是别了。”

“你刚才没注意到任何动静？”展耀问，事实上白羽瞳向来反应比他要灵敏得多。“动静？”白羽瞳有些奇怪，展耀闭着嘴没说话。

“你不会被那个什么山神的故事吓出幻觉吧？？？”要不是对面帐篷有人睡觉白羽瞳恐怕笑出了声，说完后就见展耀脸色不怎么好，白羽瞳噤声了，把展耀抱进怀里，“没什么的，没事的。”他放低声音安慰道，带着展耀躺下。

除了一些虫子稀稀疏疏发出声响，这里的夜着实地静，静到展耀听到白羽瞳胸腔中平稳有力的心跳声，白羽瞳的手搭在展耀的后脑勺上，有一下没一下地顺着展的头发，隔了一会，白羽瞳轻声问：猫，睡了吗？展耀没有回话。白羽瞳把枕在展耀头下压得有些麻痹的大臂往回伸，不料被展耀抓住。

“你知道今天那女生对你有意思吗？”

“什么？”白羽瞳一时没反应过来，“哦，你说她啊？就是我一好哥们的妹妹，照顾一下，没什么的。”话说完之后白羽瞳又露出那个笑容，就好像把握一切静候发生那种笑，展耀摸上他的嘴角，白羽瞳自以为了解，可是他实际上不懂，他们两个都带着一定的控制欲，但展耀更讨厌被动。当展耀吻上白羽瞳的时候，他透过眯起的眼缝注意到白羽瞳睁得不可思议的双眼。

这件事情既然总归会发生，那展耀更愿做主导的那一位。

他往上贴近，白羽瞳的个子比他矮一点，被展耀压在身下，两人的吻技都不好。

“猫，你确定了吗？”白羽瞳往回缩了缩，抱着展耀的头向他确认。

“你觉得呢？”展耀反问，他的面部有一些潮红，最后一个音节落定后对方抱住了他的腰，用一股强劲的力量将他反压在身下，封闭的帐篷空间不稍一会就使他们出了一层薄薄的汗，而将之完全怪罪于夏间的温度也似乎不适当，展耀感觉出自己身体在发热，尤其在白羽瞳把身上的T恤脱下后，犹如古希腊雕塑般完美的胸肌与腹肌明晃晃地摆在他眼前，茁壮的大臂撑在他身体两侧，展耀感到一种被逼近的压迫感，这压迫感从他的脚趾间一寸寸攀爬到他胸口，令他呼吸紧迫，他的理智命令他说停，在这时候说停或许还会有所效用，一个聪明人应该随时遵从他的理智，而他现在——他找不到拒绝的理由。他们在接吻，口水不住地溢出嘴角，展耀耷拉着眼皮看着面前的羽瞳，对方细长的眼睛紧闭着，像小兽吃到点心一般忘我地享受他们之间的吻，展耀发现白羽瞳或许很喜欢这样，很喜欢与展耀接吻，而他的喜欢莫名地令展耀的心情也愉悦起来。展耀感到自己的T恤被撩上去大半，白羽瞳手指轻轻在他的乳晕处打圈，偶尔逗一下那颗凸起的红点，两人的下半身紧紧贴住，白羽瞳的裤裆间烫得发胀，展耀的手指从裤袋滑进去，摸到那根粗壮，用大拇指轻轻地撩弄着龟头。白羽瞳发出一声呻吟，两人的嘴唇终于离开对方，白羽瞳往下看了看，又看回了展耀，展耀盯着他，想要记住他所有的反应，白羽瞳往帐篷边靠去，嘴巴粗喘，头颅低下去，完全沉浸在其中，展耀发现自己也起了反应，但他不敢去碰，等到他把白羽瞳撸到第一次射精后他趁着白羽瞳回神的间隙将底下的小薄被盖到了腿上。

“睡吧。”展耀躺下，试图冷静下去。

“还不到时候。”白羽瞳抓着展耀小臂把展耀拉起来，他把他身下的小薄毯拉开，展耀身体一下绷紧了，想用两只手挡住那里，被白羽瞳拨开。

“你热不热？”白羽瞳问，他盯着展耀下面的凸起，开始去脱展耀的衣服，当他的手滑到展耀的T恤下摆时展耀一时间竟产生了一种抗拒的心理，他把那种感觉抑制下去，脱完上衣白羽瞳去解展耀的裤子，当展耀一丝不挂地坐在白羽瞳面前后白羽瞳用视线扫展耀的身体，展耀感觉那目光所经每一处都像一条舌头舔过了他的肌肤。

“你可以自慰给我看吗？”白羽瞳问道，他问话的语气太坦然，展耀听到时抬了一下眉毛，还没第一时间回味到话的意思，等他反应过来后他的耳朵唰一下红了，喉咙干枯到只能发出一句紧迫的“什么？”

“自慰。”白羽瞳耐心重复了一遍，展耀喉咙紧起来，白羽瞳盯着他的脸，眼中仿佛透着光，展耀深吸一口气，手指握上自己的阴茎，他的阴茎本处于半软状态，而白羽瞳光是看着他那里，下面便开始变硬，他用自己平时解决欲望的方法去撸动，手指却紧张得发抖，在展耀闭起眼睛试图让自己进入状态时白羽瞳从某个包里拿出一瓶润滑剂涂上了手指，于是在展耀状态渐佳时穴口那一凉把他拉回现实，白羽瞳的手指在展耀的穴口打圈，而展耀不知道自己接下来应该去做什么。

“别停，继续。”白羽瞳说，那声音既是安抚也是命令，令展耀产生些微不快，白羽瞳这时塞进了第一根手指，然后像一条小狗一样巴巴地抬起头看展耀的反应，展耀身体绷直了些。

“还好吗？”白羽瞳问，“还好。”展耀如实回答，异物的侵入是有，但不至于不能忍受，他把手放回到自己的阴茎上，此时白羽瞳迅速地塞进第二根手指，展耀“嗯唔”了一声，尽力压低声线没有放大。展耀明显体验到下面被撑开的感受，白羽瞳的手指在里面摸索滑动，而他的手指在撸着自己的阴茎，展耀有一种奇妙地感觉，随着白羽瞳手指的逐渐伸入他感觉内穴某处也跟着瘙痒，白羽瞳触碰到一个点但他轻轻划过去了，那个点被触碰让展耀的神经也跟着舒服难耐起来，他指示白羽瞳到那个位置上去，白羽瞳胡乱地在他的内部摸索，展耀在此时不得不自己动起屁股指导他。

“再加一根进去。”  
展耀找到了那个感觉，他抱着白羽瞳的头与他接吻。  
“再加一根进去。”  
他又重复了一遍，满带情欲的命令像一场绵柔的调情，白羽瞳呼吸也跟着快停滞了，他又硬了起来，这次肿胀得更大，更急待发泄。他盯着展耀，从胸部到锁骨到喉结到下唇，某种异样地甚至带着病样的眼神隐藏在黑暗中的眸子里，一刻也没松开。

“我从第一次看A片开始，我就联想到你。”展耀高潮那一刻，白羽瞳开了口。“我想到你用口红自慰，想到你在休息室被人轮干，想到你跪在地上吸男人的屌，想到你被绑住，吊住，头上套着橡胶套喘不过气，想到你自拍性爱录像带玩自己的乳头…后来我想到你，想到你面前全是对你干这些事的自己。”

展耀撑在地上弯着腰喘息，他对上白羽瞳的目光，又来了，那种感觉，那种奇怪的不适感，从之前的虚渺逐渐转变为强烈不安地实体，展耀现在抓住它了。那是为所有即将到来事情的预警，一步步敲醒他大脑让他后退，那是他的清醒，他的理智，跨过这一步之后，他会被白羽瞳掰开大腿，被他那根粗壮的阴茎插进身体或是让他用嘴服务，被他强迫被他逼退最终在他面前缴械投降。展耀身体颤抖起来，他的嘴巴此刻干的如同冬日劈死的枯木，拼命咽下几口不存在的口水。

他应该及时说停，展耀想。展耀又想到些别的，那些白羽瞳自以为了解可实际上不懂的事——

他会在淋浴间想到他，想到他把他压迫在墙壁上吻他，想到他在学校隐蔽的角落干他，想到他蒙住他的眼，绑住他的手，让他臣服于他。而他会跪到地上，额头贴到地面，臀部举起，将自己完全奉献给他。白羽瞳自以为了解但不知道的是，展耀想他，想要他，想要他喜欢他，而他也必将将之以同等的回报馈赠回去。

在白羽瞳野性地注视下，展耀的嘴角轻轻牵了起来，他张开口，在仓促的喘息中说出了那句话。

“那就利用我达成你所愿。”

Fin.


End file.
